


Like Ships in the Night

by Notsalony



Category: Glee
Genre: Blow Job, Body Worship, Complete, Finished, M/M, Nudity, One Off, One Shot, body image issues, helping hand
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-25 17:39:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12537504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notsalony/pseuds/Notsalony
Summary: Ryder has body image issues and Jake has to show him how beautiful he really is.





	Like Ships in the Night

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure where this came from, was listening to old music and suddenly just had this in my head. That and I’ve missed writing Jyder fics.

“Uhn” Ryder strained to get more of the weight up that he was trying to life and failing at.  Jake walked into the gym and ran over to catch the weight before it slipped much farther out of Ryder’s hand.   
  
“What are you doing?”   
  
“I’m working out.” Ryder gave him a dirty look.   
  
“Dude.  That’s not how you work out.”   
  
“So I’m pushing it a little harder.” Ryder got up off the bench and walked away from him.  Jake frowned and followed him.    
  
“What’s the matter?”   
  
“Isn’t it enough that I suck at this too?  Can we just leave it?” Ryder slammed his locker shut.   
  
“You don’t suck at weight lifting.  You’re body is impressive.”   
  
“Oh ha ha.” Ryder glared at him.   
  
“What?”   
  
“Very funny.”   
  
“Ok… but can you clue me in on the joke?”   
  
“I’m out of shape and you damn well know it.  I’m fat and I can’t seem to fix it.”   
  
“Dude are… you’re serious.” Jake grabbed Ryder’s arm and dragged him in front of the full length mirrors in the locker room.  “What do you see?”   
  
“I see myself.  The fat slob who…”   
  
“No.” Jake turned him towards the mirror.  “If you’re fat what am I?”   
  
“Perfect?” Ryder sighed, his voice breaking slightly.   
  
“I’m far from perfect.  But I want you to understand that you’re not fat.” Jake bit his lip for a moment.  “Take your shirt off.”   
  
“dude…”   
  
“I’m serious.”   
  
“Fine.” He pulled his shirt up over his head and tossed it to the ground.   
  
“I’m going to tell you what I see and I want you to keep your eyes on the mirror and try to see it too, okay?”   
  
“o-kay…” Ryder looked forwards.   
  
“Your hair is always so on point, even when it’s messy from your work out.” Jake ran his fingers through Ryder’s hair making him smile.  “Your eyes are so expressive.  You can be holding your whole body just fine but if you don’t believe it in your eyes everyone knows.  Deep and soulful.” Ryder tried to see it too as he looked into his eyes.  “Your nose is the perfect size and shape for your face, it draws the eyes down from your eyes down to those kissable lips.”   
  
“dude…” Ryder blushed, he’d never had anyone say his lips were kissable, let alone another guy.   
  
“I mean it.  If I thought you were into it I’d have been kissing you for a long time now.” Ryder blushed harder at that.   
  
“Even your blush is cute.”   
  
“I…”   
  
“And that takes me down to your jaw and that amazing fucking chin of yours.  I can’t even tell you what I want to do to that cleft in your chin.  The hours I’ve thought about running my tongue over that… and other things.”   
  
“Oh?” Ryder tried to look at Jake who shook his head and pointed to the mirror.  Ryder nodded and went back to looking at himself.   
  
“You’ve got a powerful neck.  It looks great with the way the muscles have developed as your shoulders broadened and the way your collar bones start the swell of your chest always catches my breath in my throat when I see them.  Your arms are fucking fantastic.  Strong and flexible.  I can’t even imagine the dirty things you’ve done to yourself with those arms and hands…”   
  
“Jake.”   
  
“Eyes forward.” Jake commanded.   
  
“Your pecks are perfect, defined, sculpted, and not over done.  They show your strength and the dedication you’ve put into the gym but they also don’t look like you’ve taken roids to get where you are.  You got here and every inch of this body by hard work and sticking to it.” His voice seemed closer behind Ryder.   
  
“Your nipples are perfect and rest at the right height on your body.  It makes you look delicious.  Your flanks and your abs may not looked super jacked like some of the guys in magazines but fuck them.  You look perfect.  You’re not a fantasy of light and paint, you’re real and you look real and great.” His eyes looked down to his tummy, and he could sort of see what Jake was talking about.  He was about to say something when his sweats and boxers were just suddenly around his ankles.   
  
“And you have seriously got some of the biggest meat I’ve seen while soft.” Jake was right behind him.  “Your balls hang low and heavy.  Your meat hangs lower even than them and you’re soft.  I can’t imagine what this monster looks like hard.”   
  
“can I pull my pants up now?” Ryder was blushing.   
  
“Not yet.” Jake breathed against Ryder’s neck.  “You’re legs are amazing and this ass.” Jake’s hands rested on the swell of Ryder’s ass.   
  
“d-dude…” Ryder flushed, his cock responding.   
  
“There we go.” He chuckled as he kneaded the meat of Ryder’s ass.  “That’s a fucking monster you have down there.”   
  
“Jake…” Ryder tried to move away and Jake's foot held his pants where they were on the ground so Ryder had to step out of them and walk away from Jake, facing him for the first time since this started and his eyes looking scared and hurt but even more open than Jake had ever seen them before.   
  
“You’re beautiful.” Jake moved forwards and captured Ryder’s lips with his own before kissing his way down and capturing the hard pillar of flesh from between the other boy’s thighs and took him into his mouth.  A delicate dance of tongue and lips worked Ryder over the edge and had him exploding into Jake’s mouth before his knees gave out and they cuddled on the gym mats in the locker room.   
  
“I can’t believe you did that…” Ryder flushed.   
  
“Believe it.” Jake said softly as he ran his hands down Ryder’s belly.  “To me you’re the perfect one, and I’ll do that and more again and again till you can see how great you are.”   
  
“I can live with that.” Ryder turned and kissed him.   
  
“Good.” Jake smiled and kissed him, happy that he’d taken some of the sorrow out of those ebony pools, if only for a moment.


End file.
